1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamping apparatus, and more particularly to a clamping apparatus for a portable electronic device, including two clamping units capable of quickly and tightly clamping the portable electronic device once placed thereon and when the clamping force is removed, the two clamping units moves gradually away from each other so as to release the portable electronic from clamping therebetween.
2. The Prior Arts
Portable electronic devices (such as mobile phones, GPS and driving recorders) are prevalent nowadays and are mounted in vehicles, on motorbikes or in offices by means of clamping apparatuses.
A conventional clamping apparatus generally includes a machine base and two clamping arms installed on two opposite sides of the machine base for clamping an electronic device therebetween. Due to different of interior structures so does the movements of the clamping arms differ relative to each other. The conventional clamping apparatuses of earlier times require manual action to move the clamping arms away from each other to a greatest distance and after placing the electronic device therebetween, the clamping arms are moved manually toward each other to engage by means of ratchet mechanism such that the clamping arms tightly clamp two opposite sides of the electronic device. To release the electronic device, a release button is pressed manually to simultaneously move the clamping arms away from each other to their initial position. It is noted that at least the index finger and the thumb are used to move the clamping arms toward each other during the clamping of the device therebetween. Therefore, it is inconvenient for those persons whose thumbs and index fingers are not large enough to reach the clamping arms for moving toward each other.
To eliminate the above-stated drawback, a clamping apparatus has been proposed, which includes two clamping arms spaced apart from each other at the greatest distance such that after placing a mobile phone thereon, a press button is activated in order to move the clamping arms toward each other, thereby clamping the mobile phone tightly therebetween. To release the mobile phone, another interlocking button is activated so as to move the clamping arms away from each other to the greatest distance. The previously described clamping apparatus is intended for portable devices of multiple sizes, a navigation device of large dimension or a mobile phone of compact dimension. Whenever the clamping arms are spaced apart at the greatest distance, a mobile phone of compact size placed thereon is likely to fall off the apparatus prior to movement of the clamping arms toward each other or away from each other, thereby causing inconvenience to the user of the mobile phone with a compact size.